mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mean
Mr. Mean is the nineteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr . Mean *'Color': Blue *'shape': Extended Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives': His brother who looks exactly like him *Rivals: Little Miss Naughty *Love: Little Miss Busy-Body *Release date: 1976 *'Job': Being mean and never spends his money *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), David Shaw Parker (1991), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Mean never spends a penny of his money. He is so mean he gives his brother a piece of coal for Christmas. One day a wizard starts disguising as people in need. Each time Mr. Mean rejects helping them, a spell is placed on a part of his body, such as his nose turning into a carrot, his ears turning into tomatoes. He gives help when he realizes his feet are about to fall under a spell. Then he spends his money, and now he gives his brother two pieces of coal for Christmas. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr Stingy (USA) *Monsieur Avare (French) *Don Tacanete (Spanish) *Unser Herr Geizig (German) *구두쇠씨 (Korean) *吝嗇先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Τσιγκούνης (Greek) *Meneer Gierig (Dutch) Mr Mean also appears in the grown up business title Mr Mean's Guide to Management. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Fat Wizard *Mr. Mean's brother Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Naughty (with Little Miss Shy's hair) (On TV) *Mr Mean's Guide to Management *Mr. Mischief is Caught at His Own Game (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr Mean (TV) *Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry (TV) *No Food is No Fun for Mr Greedy (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Tidy and the winning ticket (TV) *Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves Counterparts *Counterparts:Zorran(TUGS) Both Are mean, rude & bossy to those around them(with one or two exceptions). Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both love money), Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat, both are very greedy and very cruel), Mr Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants, both love money and hate spending it), Moneybags (Spyro, they are both greedy for money), and Captain Syrup (Nintendo, both love money) Chef (Total Drama both are cruel and they want money) Uncle Scooge (Mickey Mouse, both like thier money), and Mr. Haney(Green Acres, both love money), James (Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo, Both love money), Waluigi (Mario, Nintendo, Both are skinny and mean), Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel (Sonic the Hedgehog series, SEGA, both love money and treasures), Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins, both love money), Old-Stuck Up (The RWS, Both are blue and mean), Lotso (Toy Story, both are cruel), Mr. Burns (simpsons, both love money and are cruel). Gustavo Rocque (Big Time Rush, both are mean) Horace Schemer (Shining Time Station, both are mean and rude), King Midas (Greed or No Greed, both are greedy and love gold), Lumpjaw (Bongo/Fun and Fancy Free, both are mean), Judge Judith (from Judge Judy, both are mean and rude). Trivia *Out Of The Seven Dedly Sins, he repersents greed. *He is one of the few characters to have ears, the other is Mr. Clever. External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Oval characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Nudes